Amor
by Nina-osp
Summary: "-Mamãe, o que é amor? – a pequena perguntou, com seus grandes e brilhantes olhos castanhos olhando fixamente para o reflexo dos mesmos na mãe." Minas Gerais pergunta a Brasil sobre o amor.


_-Mamãe! Mamãe! – gritava a pequena garota, correndo na direção da jovem morena sentada na grama._

_-Sim, querida! O que foi? Seus irmãos estão brigando de novo? – perguntou Marina, num tom preocupado. Sempre que Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo brigavam, seus irmãos do sudeste acabavam saindo prejudicados. E Helena ainda era tão pequena..._

_-Não, nada disso, uai! – disse a pequena Minas Gerais, sorridente. Seus cabelos castanhos e cacheados caiam ao redor da cabeça. Ela parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana. – É que eu queria te perguntar uma coisa..._

_-E o que você quer saber, querida? – perguntou Brasil, pegando a filha pequena no colo._

_-Mamãe, o que é amor? – a pequena perguntou, com seus grandes e brilhantes olhos castanhos olhando fixamente para o reflexo dos mesmos na mãe. Helena era uma de suas filhas que mais se parecia com Marina. Era uma pena que os turistas preferissem Rio e São Paulo a Minas como ponto turístico. Aquele pequeno estado tinha tanto a oferecer..._

_-Amor, Leninha? – repetiu a nação, um pouco surpresa. Seus filhos nunca faziam perguntas assim. Mas, pensando bem, Helena sempre fora mais curiosa... Ela e Amazonas._

_-Ué, claro! O que é amor? Espírito Santo disse que é um 'sentimento que Deus coloca nas pessoas', mas Rio disse que amor é uma coisa maior que não tinha nada a ver com Deus, e São Paulo disse que era uma perda de tempo! – o sotaque mineiro chegava a ser fofo com aquela pequena._

_A mais velha sorriu._

_-Não deixe-os dizer isso, querida! Amor é um sentimento maravilhoso, o mais lindo deles, talvez... – imperceptivelmente, ela olhou na direção da fronteira com a Argentina. – É quando você gosta tanto de uma pessoa que faria de tudo para protegê-la, e você gosta dela o bastante para querer apenas que ela seja feliz. Você quer impedir que ela sofra, e adora ver seu sorriso, e daria tudo no mundo para vê-la bem. – Marina suspirou. – É difícil de definir, Leninha, mas acho que valeu a tentativa. – ela sorriu._

_-Então... – a mente da pequena estava funcionando a todo o vapor, tentando entender o que a mãe dissera. – Eu acho que te amo! – ela concluiu, sorridente. – E também amo meus irmãos e irmãs, e até o tio Alfred e o tio Matthew!_

_-Isso, muito bem, querida! – Brasil parecia feliz de que a filha tivesse entendido._

_-Mamãe, você me ama? – agora os grandes olhos brilhavam ameaçadoramente para a nação._

_-Claro que sim, querida! E também amo a todos os seus irmãos! E ao Alfred, e ao Matthew... Talvez até ao Argentina! – Marina riu, achando a expressão de sua filha extremamente fofa._

_-Tá, então obrigada! – a mineira saltou do colo da mãe e saiu, satisfeita, para dentro de casa._

_Marina riu um pouco. "Essas crianças..." pensou, enquanto se levantava e seguia a filha para dentro._

Aquilo acontecera há muito tempo; Marina nem havia se tornado uma república ainda. Helena era jovem, em torno dos sete anos. Agora, era um moça crescida, já com quase o dobro da idade.

Brasil certamente achava que Minas esquecera daquela inocente pergunta. Mas a mais jovem não esquecera. Não, naqueles sete anos que se passaram, ela sempre se lembrava da definição vaga, porém exata, que a mãe lhe dava sobre o amor. Principalmente quando via os irmãos brigando.

Na verdade, praticamente só quando via os irmãos brigando.

-Rodrigo, me devolve meu laptop! Eu preciso dele! – gritava São Paulo, irritado.

-Há há! Sem chance, Gabriel! – Rio gritou de volta, rindo. Claro, adorava infernizar o irmão. Mas fazia isso porque o queria bem; Rodrigo amava Gabriel e se preocupava com o 'complexo de _workaholic_' dele.

-Crianças, parem de brigar! – exclamou Marina, sem querer repreende-los de verdade.

-Hunf... Parecem mesmo seus filhos, _hermosa_... – comentou Argentina, passando o braço pelo ombro da namorada.

-Ah, cala a boca, Martín! – a brasileira riu, aceitando o abraço.

Não, Helena não se esquecera do que é amor. E espera que o que sentia por aquela família nunca se esgotasse.


End file.
